A Reminder From a Dear, Old Friend
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Post Lost/Unwound Future so spoilers ahead. After Hershel's said goodbye to the love of his life a second time, he seeks comfort in a dear, old friend.


**Just completed Lost Future for the billionth time and thought up this little idea.**

 **I don't own. Duh.**

* * *

A Reminder From A Dear, Old Friend

A knock echoed throughout the silence that was the Triton household. It wasn't just the Triton's in mourning, but the whole of London. Even those who had lost no one were left in devastation. The "Dove Attack", which many tabloid newspapers had named the event, had a current death toll of 1326 and it was continuing to rise as those who had been injured at the time of the attack perished of their wounds. Only seven days had past, but apart from a bright red tape built around the crater in the Earth, where Dove had erupted, nothing had changed since the accident itself.

The door was answered by Clark Triton within seconds. He was expecting a visitor. A dear friend. A friend who needed to see him desperately.

Clark offered a weak smile as he saw his friend, the Professor, stand in the doorway. His jacket was crumpled and trousers creased. Clark was glad to see the top hat was on his head, but pitiful to see dirty, ragged tufts of hair sticking from the brim.

"Please, come in," Clark welcomed with a weak smile, opening the door wide. "The tea is brewing."

"Thank you," the Professor replied with a sad smile to match his friend's.

The Professor stepped carefully into the house, noting the empty air. In all honesty, he'd expected nothing less. The Triton's London home was much smaller than their Misthallery mansion, but was just as homely all the same. Or rather, it would have been if the walls weren't lined with cardboard boxes. Their ship left for France in 10 days time.

"I'm sorry I didn't call sooner," Clark apologised as he closed the door behind them.

"Not at all," the Professor shook his head. "I expected nothing more. After all, you must be very busy packing. And with the new addition. I offer my congratulations. And apologies for not being able to offer them sooner, of course."

"Oh, of course," Clark nodded, showing the Professor through to the living room, gesturing to a seat. "Please."

Layton took a seat on the ivory couch. Clark was always able to afford nicer things than he, but never had it, not would it, bother him.

"How is everyone?" Hershel asked. He was about to add 'They're all well, I trust' but in the darkened situations of the time, he didn't dare.

"In all honesty, Luke has been rather shaken up. But he's proven himself to be a marvellous brother and is doing a grand job of helping Brenda looked after Poppy," Clark explained, a faint smile appearing on his face as he spoke of his family. "Poppy's growing fine; she'll be two months old this Friday. Brenda, whilst tired, is doing the best she can."

"I understand that I may have upset her..." Hershel queried.

There was a short pause. Clark's lips formed a thin line.

"She was rather concerned to know Luke had been so close to the source of the attack, Hershel," Clark truthfully spoke. "She's a Mother. She worries."

"Please pass on my most sincerest apologies," Hershel pressed.

"Oh, of course," Clark almost dismissed. "That goes without saying. Now, Luke told us something yesterday. Which is why in particular I wanted to speak with you today."

"Oh?" Layton raised an eyebrow, though he had a feeling he knew what he was going to say.

"I shall go and get the tea first," Clark replied, standing. "I won't be a moment."

As soon as Clark stood and left the room, the sound of wails arose from the floor above. The sound made the Professor want to cry himself. Over the last few days, the Professor had many thoughts about his and Claire's lost future. One of their many plans was to one day have a child. He yearned for the sound of a child's cries to be soothed in seconds by Claire's calming embrace and soothing voice. Within moments, footsteps creaked across the floor.

"Mum! I think Poppy's hungry!"

That was Luke's voice. Clark was right. He certainly was a dedicated elder brother.

"Here we are," Clark announced, carrying a teapot on a tray and placing it down on a table between them. "Please help yourself."

"Thank you," Hershel nodded, immediately pouring himself a mug. To him, it was ethanol.

"Now," Clark began. "Luke told us that an issue with Claire came up over the last week."

"Yes..." Hershel lowered the teacup away from his face. "What exactly did Luke tell you, may I ask?"

There was another shorter pause as Clark wondered how on earth he was to word this.

"Luke told us that Claire was involved in a time machine experiment 10 years ago, which unlike Stahngun's experiment, worked for a short period of time. And that you had a chance to say goodbye to Claire one final time," Clark explained with sympathy that was clear in his voice.

"Yes," Hershel nodded. "Yes, that is one of the many events that occurred the night of the attack."

"I..." Clark sighed, running his hand across his hair. "I just wanted to express how sorry I am. Losing Claire was enough and having it all brought back up again... Well. To be frank, it sounds as if it offered more pain than it did comfort."

"Oh, no. Quite the contrary," Layton shook his head, a very sincere and much more real smile appearing in his face. "You see, Clark, I never got to say goodbye properly to Claire. That day 10 years ago, I didn't even say goodbye; she was off to work so fast. Seeing her that night, not only did it give me the chance to see her again, but it have me the opportunity to say goodbye properly. Also, now I have one more memory of her.

A smile formed upon Clark's features.

"I see how that can be reassuring yes," Clark nodded. "However, I still offer my greatest condolences. I can't imagine what you're going through, but just thinking about if that were to happen to Brenda... Well..."

"It is not a pleasant thought, no," Hershel agreed. "I would ask you to not think like that, though. Instead, simply be thankful for her."

"Indeed," Clark nodded.

"Anyhow," Hershel stood suddenly. "I have to be at the University shortly. I should be leaving."

"Very well," Clark stood, too. "I'll show you out."

"Thank you," Hershel said as the two walked back to the front door. "I'll be sure to wave goodbye when you depart for France next week."

"Luke will enjoy that very much," Clark noted. It was undeniable how much the Professor meant to Luke.

"I'm sure he will," the Professor chuckled. "Now, until then, goodbye."

"Ah, don't be ridiculous!" Clark exclaimed. "There are no such thing as goodbyes. Only 'so long'."

A small smile creeped back up on Hershel's face.

"I-I suppose you're right..." Hershel chuckled.

"So long, my friend," Clark bidded.

"Yes, so long, dear friend."

And as Hershel walked back down the street, towards the bus stop, he smiled to himself. For Clark was right. There really never was such a thing as goodbye.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it! A review would be lovely. :)**

 **Nikki~~**


End file.
